Conferences, Concerns, Conflicts
by misstvjunkie
Summary: When Grissom is invited to a conference in Los Angeles, who will he decide to take? And will she take his invitation or another?
1. Conferences

Ring-ring...

"Grissom"

"Hi Mr. Grissom. There is a phone call for you, would you like to take it?" said the woman at the front desk

"Yes, please send it through"

"Okay"

Grissom hung up the phone and a second later the phone rang again.

"Hello, this is Gil Grissom speaking, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is John Livington and I am one of the organizers of the CSI banquet in Los Angeles. Sorry its last minute but you are invited to attend and we ask you to bring someone else to represent. Do you know who you would like to bring?"

"Umm" Grissom responded. He sat in his office evaluating whom he could bring. Then he saw Nick and Catherine pass his doorway, as he figured out whom he would take.

"Mr. Livington, I would like to take Nick Stokes with me to represent the Las Vegas CSI teams.

"That is great, thank you for making a decision in such a short time"

"Is there anything I need to know about the banquet" looking at his watch knowing shift was going to start soon

"Here are the details... the CSI banquet is held at the Four Seasons in Los Angeles. The banquet is four days long, which one night is the dinner and the rest of the days are different events you can attend. The dinner is formal like tuxedos and stuff. Do you get the idea?"

"Yes I do Mr. Livington" "When is the banquet?" Grissom now realizing shift started in about 5 minutes

"Oh yes, July 21st to the 24th" One more thing you both can bring a date if you wish. Please call me back when you have thought this over and discussed this with Mr. Stokes." "You can reach me at 1-951-555-4321 and just ask for John" "Please get back to me soon though so we can have an estimate of how many people are attending"

"Okay I will get back to you as soon I can"

"Thank you"

"No problem" "Goodbye" Grissom hung up the phone and hoped Nick wouldn't mind going with him. _He probably wouldn't, he could bring a date to keep him entertained. Should I bring a date? Only one name came to mind. Sara. But he couldn't ask her, she would say no, she hasn't been too happy with me lately. But I should ask her anyways. No, I shouldn't do that, but this could be my chance with her._

Once Grissom finally decided that he would ask her to go with him he wrote Nick a note and put it in Nick's locker a hurried to the break room to give out assignments.


	2. The Letter

"Grissom where have you been?" Catherine said filling her coffee mug with some fresh coffee.

"I was in my office doing some work" Grissom said not letting anyone know about the phone call he had just received.

"Oh" Catherine said as she went to sit on the couch next to Nick, who was sitting next to Sara.

"Nick and Sara, are you still working on that case with the dead mother?"

"Yeah" Nick said before Sara could even open her mouth

"Okay you guys work on that. Catherine and Warrick, you have a B&E on 445 Eastland Drive. Brass is already there" "Everyone okay with that?"

"Yeah" Everyone replied

"Okay" as he turned around to leave

"Hey Gris, what are you going to do?" Catherine said wondering why he didn't assign himself to anything.

"I have more work to do in my office," he said just turning his head around to see who had asked the question.

"Come on Warrick we have work to do"

"Okay, let's go" Warrick said as he got out of the chair he was sitting in.

"We better get going to before Grissom comes looking for us." Nick said putting a hand out to help Sara up.

"Yeah, we don't want get in trouble do we?" Sara said with a grin

"No way" Nick said with a laugh

Once they both got up, they walked out of the break room and headed to the locker room.

"Hey Sara what do we have to do tonight" Nick said as he was trying to open his locker

"Find the killer" she said, in a matter of fact tone

Nick laughed. He always liked being around Sara. He had liked her ever since she arrived. He just couldn't get the guts to ask her out.

"Besides that"

"All I think we have to do is wait for Greg to finish doing the blood work from the son's knife" "We already have this case solved." Sara said as she put her hair in a ponytail. "Do you need some help opening you locker?" Sara said realizing Nick had still not opened his locker yet.

"Yeah" Nick could have opened it himself but he kept messing up because he was to busy watching Sara.

"What's your com" Sara said coming closer to Nick

Nick could hardly stand it. For the past couple of months he realized he really liked Sara a lot.

Sara snapped her fingers in his face. "Nick what's you COM?"

"Oh, sorry, 12-31-10" Nick replied after he was out of his trance.

Sara got his locker open on her first try, as she opened it, and a piece of yellow sheet of paper from a legal pad fell out.

"Oh this fell out," she said as she picked it up and gave it to Nick, who was puzzled because he didn't know what it was.

"Thanks" he said giving her a smile

Nick read it to himself as Sara finished putting up her hair and shut her locker.

The note read...

_Nick_

_There is a CSI banquet being held at the Four Seasons in Los Angeles. They invited me to come and asked to bring someone else too. I chose to bring you because I thought you could do a good job and you would have fun. Here is the information below._

_It's July 21-24_

_You will represent everyone from Vegas_

_There is a formal dinner one night_

_and you can bring a date if you want to keep you company_

_Ask me if you have any questions, and get back to me soon if you are bringing anyone._

_Grissom_

Once Nick finished reading the note he put in his pocket. He was shocked that Grissom would ask him to go with him. And that he could bring a date. The words _bring a date _were the ones that really stuck out. Who would he bring? He could only think of one person who he could bring. And that was Sara. This could finally be the chance he had always wanted.

"What was that?" Sara asked standing next to the lockers.

"It was a note from Grissom, he asked me if I would go to this CSI banquet with him and…." It was now or never. All he had to do was ask her if she wanted to go. " and he said I could bring a date. Would you like to go with me and" right in the middle of his sentence Sara phone rang. "be my date?"

"One sec" Sara said as she answered her phone. Sara was surprised that Nick asked her to go with him, she hadn't really gave much thought that Nick might like her. She had liked him as a friend since she had been in Vegas but really never gave much thought of being more than that because she liked Grissom at the time. But that was over. She was tired of waiting for Grissom. Her and Grissom would never be. She had to move on. "Sidle"

"Hey Sara, this is Grissom" "Can you come to my office"

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec," Sara said

Nick just stood there watching her talk on the phone. This was the worst torture that he had ever experienced. She didn't answer his question. He put everything on the line and then she got a phone call.

Sara hung up the phone and put in the holder on her waist.

"That was Grissom" "He wants me to go to his office" Sara said as she looked at Nick

"Why don't you go there and I'll see if Greg is finished yet." Nick said trying to disguise the hurt in his voice because she didn't answer his question.

"Okay" Sara replied

"Okay" Nick said as he turned to leave

"Nick" Nick turned around to face Sara

"Yeah"

"Let me think about your question. I'll get back to you" Sara said with a smile.

"Okay" he said relieved that she hadn't ignored his question. "See you in a little bit. Meet me in the lab."

"Okay" "Bye" Sara replied realizing that Nick really wanted her to go with him to this banquet. And when she really thought about it, she really wanted to go with him too.

Nick left and Sara walked to Grissom's office.

Knock-Knock…

"Come in" Grissom said

Sara walked in, and stood there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Sara why don't you sit down" he said pointing to a chair. " I want to ask you something"


	3. Conflicts

Sara sat down in one of the chairs across the desk from Grissom. Grissom was nervous. He didn't want to lose this chance. But the thing that made him more nervous was that Sara was not too happy with him these days and avoided talking to him.

"Sara" Grissom started "I was asked to go to this CSI banquet.

"Oh that sounds cool" "Where is it at" Sara just played along. She wanted to see where Grissom was heading to before she came clean about knowing about the banquet already.

"It is in Los Angeles" "The thing that I want to ask you is" " They said I could bring a guest and I wondered if you would like to go with me"

Sara just sat there trying to take in everything. The guy, who she has liked for so long but has ignored her and didn't want to be involved with her because he was too involved with his job, wanted her to fly with her to Los Angeles and be his date to a CSI banquet. She didn't know what to think. She gave him a chance and she gave him a second chance but he missed out on both of those and she moved on. Now she didn't know what to do.

The only words that she could think of were "Grissom, let me think about it and I'll tell you later."

Grissom could only say was "Take your time"

Sara got up and left Grissom's office. She didn't know what to do. Then she figured out what she should do..She needed to talk to someone…She knew exactly who…Catherine. She decided she needed to take a break all of this was too much for her. Then she realized she left Nick in the lab with Greg all this time. She got up and went to the lab and found Nick standing and talking to Greg.

"Hi guys" Sara said with a big smile

"How did your meeting with Grissom go?" Nick said with a grin

"Fine, how is with the knife?" Sara said trying to get the attention away from her.

"It should be done in a little bit," Greg said before Nick could respond

"Good" Sara said

"So what did you guys do?" Sara said wondering what they did while she was with Grissom

"Oh nothing, just talked about guy things," Greg said with a wink

"Here it is the results right now" Greg said as he grabbed the results out of the printer. "The blood found on the son's knife is a match to the blood of the mother."

"So the son killed the mother" Nick said confirming everything

"Yeah" Sara said

"Thanks Greg" Sara said as she turned to leave. "Oh Nick, I didn't forget about your question." In her mind she didn't know what to do. Nick or Grissom. She didn't want to take to long and make either of them think that she didn't want to go with them.

"Hey Nick" Greg said once Sara left

"What?"

"Good luck with Sara" Greg said

"Thanks, I hope she just tells me soon so I can continue on with my life" Nick said "What is taking her so long to decide?"

"Girls need time to think about stuff, just let her think about it."

" See ya later Greg" Nick said as he walked out the door to leave

After shift, Sara went to the break room to get something to drink before she left for home. She was surprised to see Catherine sitting there.

"Hey Catherine" Sara said. She was so happy that Catherine was done with her case so she could talk to her

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

"A lot" Sara said responding to the question "Shifts about over do you want to leave and go get some breakfast, I really need to talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" Catherine replied wondering what could have happened that see missed by being gone just one shift.


	4. Concerns

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. I have had the story completed for awhile, so I'll update every couple of days. I already had some ideas for a sequel, if anybody really liked this one. If anybody has any good ideas maybe to add to the end of this story or for a sequel, put it in a review, I would love to hear and maybe put it in the story.

* * *

" So, Sara, what is your big problem?" Catherine said as she drank her coffee

"There is this CSI banquet that Grissom and Nick are going to"

"Yeah" Catherine said wanting Sara to continue the story.

"They said you could bring a date"

"Did one of them ask you to go with them?" Catherine said trying to get more information

"Not just one" Sara replied

"Both of them asked you to go" Catherine said in shock

"Yeah" Sara said sadly

"Did you say yes to anyone" Catherine said in question, she was surprised actually that Grissom had asked her. She had known for Grissom for a long time and had seen the tension between him and Sara, but she thought that whole thing was over. She wasn't blind. She had noticed how Grissom had been avoiding Sara, and placing her on more cases with Nick and Warrick. Personally, she didn't mind working with Grissom. Grissom was one her greatest and closest friends. At one point she actually thought she maybe was in love with him. She was just surprised that Grissom did this, for him being a workaholic and everything.

"No, I didn't know who to say yes to." Sara said sheepishly

"Wow girl, no wonder you asked me to come here with you." "Who do you want to go with?"

"That is the problem" Sara replied

"Haven't you like Grissom for a while" Catherine said confirming what she knew

"Yeah I did, but I want to move on, I can't wait forever for him."

"Then go out with Nick" Catherine said trying to help out Sara

"The thing is I never really thought of me and Nick as more than friends"

"I say go with Nick. Make Grissom see what he could of have. And besides I know Nick likes you and I know that you will have fun" " You never thought of Nick as more than a friend?" Catherine said surprised

"Catherine you are right." "I have thought of Nick as more than a friend" "I am going to go with Nick" Sara said happy that she figured out what she was going to do. "How do I break the news to Grissom?"

"I say just tell him" Catherine said after taking a sip of her coffee

"I think that… that is my only choice" Sara said

"Yeah, it is"

"This is going to be interesting. I am going with Nick to a banquet, where Grissom is going to be"

"Yup, but you won't be at work." "You are going to be in Los Angeles while I am at work with Warrick and Greg" Catherine stated

"I'll call Grissom later" " But right now I am going to call Nick, he has waited all night for my answer, this has probably been torture." Sara said feeling sympathy for Nick

"I have to go and get some sleep and check on Lindsey" "Good Luck" Catherine said as she got up

"Thank you so much for coming" Sara said giving Catherine a hug

* * *

Sara got into her car. She was just relieved that she figured it out. But the thing is if she had thought with her heart instead of her head this whole thing would have been easier. The first thing she had to do was call Nick. She took her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Stokes"

"Hi Nick"

"Hi Sara" Nick said glad that she called

"Nick, I would love to go with you to Los Angeles" Sara said in one breath

"That's great" Nick replied knowing that this trip would be fun

"Nick" Sara said sounding serious

"Yeah Sara?" Nick said wondering what was on her mind

"I want to tell you something in case Grissom acts strange around you soon."

"When is Grissom not strange around me?" Nick said with a laugh. He could tell Sara was laughing on the other end.

"Yeah you're right, but I want to tell you this so you know"

"Okay, what is it?" Nick said wondering what Sara had on her mind

"Grissom asked me to be his date at the banquet too." Sara said wondering what Nick's reaction would be.

Nick was speechless; he didn't know what to say. _Grissom showed no emotion to her for months and now he wants to take her to Los Angeles with him._ The thing that really bothered him was that Sara had liked Grissom for the longest time. _Why does she want to go with me instead of him? Did she give up her feelings for Grissom? Does she have the same feelings for me as I do her?_

"Nick?" "Are you there" Sara said wondering if Nick was still on the line because he didn't say anything

"Yeah I'm here, Sorry about that. I was thinking." Nick said still wondering how this trip would end up.

"Oh, okay" "Nick I'll talk to you later" "I have to call Grissom and tell him that I am not going to go with him" Sara said not liking what her last sentence was

"Okay" "Good Luck"

" We can talk tonight about everything" " Bye"

"Bye Sara" Nick hung up the phone wondering what was going on. Nick sat on his couch and thought about everything that Sara just told him. He was surprised that Sara decided to go with him.

_Let me see if I have this straight. I asked Sara to go to the banquet with me she said yes. Grissom asked Sara to go to the banquet with him she said no. The same Grissom who was like by Sara for the longest time, who Sara always tried to impress, who might have even liked Sara at some point. This is just great; I stole the boss' girl. Did Sara move on and doesn't like Grissom anymore? That is what probably happened I bet. Grissom has been ignoring her for a while so I bet she is fed up with him. _

While Nick was contemplating everything, Sara was dreading the phone call she had to make.


	5. Rejection

_It's now or never, Sara_

Sara pulled out her phone and dialed Grissom's number.

"Grissom"

"Hi Grissom, it's Sara" Sara said trying not to show any emotion

"Hi, what's up with you?" Grissom said wondering why Sara called

"Grissom, I thought about what you asked me in your office"

"Oh yes" Grissom said now realizing why she called "Did you decide?"

"Yes Grissom I did decide. I told you, you couldn't wait forever. And the thing is, you did. You waited to long for me. I've moved on. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I told myself that I couldn't have you, so I moved on." "So Grissom I do not want to be your date to the CSI banquet." Sara said, happy that she just said everything that was on her mind and didn't hold back.

"Okay" That was the only thing that Grissom could think of to say

"Grissom, there is something else I want to tell you" Sara said nervously

"What is that Sara?" Grissom said wondering else Sara could possibly have to tell him

"I am going to the banquet, not with you but with Nick" Sara said wondering what Grissom would think

"Okay" again that was the only thing Grissom could think of to say

"Grissom, I told you I didn't have feelings for you anymore so I want to spend time with Nick at the banquet." "And Grissom, I don't want you to be mad at me or at Nick; you had your chance and you missed it."

"Okay Sara" Grissom still was taking everything that Sara was saying in. He put everything on the line and now he knew that Sara didn't want to be with him anymore.

"So Grissom, now you know what I feel." "And that I am going to the banquet with Nick" "See you tonight"

"Bye Sara" Grissom said

"Bye Grissom" Sara hung up the phone. She just sat in her chair, wondering if she made the right decision. That didn't take very long; she knew she wanted to be with Nick and not Grissom.

* * *

"Hey Sara" Catherine said sitting on the couch in the break room, drinking some coffee before shift started.

"Hi Catherine" Sara said pouring herself some coffee

"How did everything go?" Catherine said wondering what happened after their conversation that morning.

"I called Nick first; he was happy that I was going with him; he was speechless when I told him about Grissom asking me too"

"You told him about Grissom" Catherine said surprised

"Yeah, he needed to know in case Grissom goes crazy on him or something" Sara replied laughing at the image of Grissom going crazy

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed at the thought of Grissom going crazy on Nick "Did you call Grissom?" Catherine said wondering what else happened

"Yeah" "I told him everything except that I might like Nick more than a friend"

"So what did Grissom say?" Catherine wondered what Grissom had to say about everything

"He really didn't say anything" "All he could manage to say was 'Okay,'" Sara said drinking her coffee

"Sara, did you realize you are going to have a very weird vacation?" Catherine said trying to get off the topic of Grissom

"Yeah, it is going to be weird, but I am not going to let Grissom ruin it for me and Nick." Sara said finishing off her coffee.

"When are you guys leaving?" Catherine asked realizing that she didn't even know when they were going

"The 21st" Sara said wondering what the date was today

"Sara, did you realize that the banquet is in like 3 days?"

"Are you serious?" Sara was shocked. She didn't realize that today was the 18th "I have to get my stuff together, and see if I have a dress to wear" Sara said realizing that she had a lot of stuff to do before she left

"Girl don't worry, let's go shopping after shift and get you a dress" Catherine said trying to support her friend

"Thanks" Sara said that as she got up to put her coffee mug away.

Right as Sara stood up, Nick walked in and sat on the couch, followed by Warrick and Grissom. Once Sara put away her glass, she sat on the couch between Nick and Catherine. In Sara eyes, Nick was sitting pretty close to her and it made her feel safe and good and, she liked that.

Warrick sat at the table in a chair drinking his coffee keeping to himself and Grissom just stood at the entrance of the door. After a minute or so everyone directed their attention to Grissom for their assignments.

* * *

"Sara, this is it; this is the dress" Catherine said as Sara walked out of the dressing room and towards her

"I think you're right, this dress is perfect," Sara said as she looked at herself in a mirror in a black spaghetti strap dress with a little ruffle on the top.

"Okay so go change out of that so you can pay for it so we can go home and get you packed" Catherine said as she got of the chair as she was sitting in

"I can't wait to go on this trip with Nick" "It is going to be great" Sara said as Catherine drove to Sara's house

"And Grissom, don't forget" Catherine said reminding Sara that Grissom was going to be going on her grand trip with Nick too.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Sara said as she put her hand on her head

"Because, he is going to be there" Catherine said as she turned a corner

"Yeah he is, and I am not going to let him ruin it, and I am going to have fun with Nick because I am his date."

"Yes, you are his date, and here we are at your house so lets start to get you packed." Catherine said getting out of her car


	6. A Start to the Beginning

A/N: Here's another chapter. I would love to hear more ideas for the rest of story for things you would like to see happen. I recieved one review and actually decided to write a little bit of it into the story. So you never know what could happen. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Hi Sara" Nick said as he joined Sara on the couch in the break room, giving her a cup of coffee before shift started

"Hi Nick, I can't wait till tomorrow, it's going to be so much fun" Sara said taking a sip of her coffee

"Either can I" giving Sara a smile

"Do you have the tickets? When will I meet you?" Sara said in question

"I do have our tickets, we leave at 10:30 am, and how about I pick you up 8:30 so we can get to the airport early." Nick said drinking some of his coffee

"That sounds great" Sara said giving Nick a big smile that he loved

"Do you have everything packed?" Nick said wondering if she was ready to go

"Yeah, I just have some last minute stuff to pack. Are you packed?" Sara said

"Yeah, I just finished before I came here." " I heard you went shopping with Catherine" Nick said laughing to himself that Sara would go shopping with Catherine

"Yeah I did, I got a dress for the banquet." Sara said finishing off her coffee

"Will it knock my socks off?" Nick said with his Texas grin

"Oh yeah Nick" Sara said with a laugh

"Can't wait"

Just as Nick and Sara were getting some more coffee in their mugs, Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom walked into the break room.

"Okay everyone" Grissom said getting everyone's attention "I think everyone knows that Nick, Sara, and I are going to the CSI banquet tomorrow; and that leaves Warrick, Catherine, and Greg here, so everyone try to finish everything up tonight"

"Okay Griss" Warrick said as he sat on the couch that Sara and Nick were sitting on

"Okay, does everyone know what they have to do?"

"Yeah Grissom" Catherine said

"Sara and Nick, are you guys ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah Grissom we are" Sara said

" Good, I assume I will see you guys at the airport?" Grissom said looking at Nick and Sara

"Yeah, we are leaving here at 8:30" Nick said looking at Grissom

"Okay" Grissom said "Catherine if you need anything we will be at the Four Seasons in Los Angeles"

" Okay Grissom, it will be fine here," Catherine said knowing everything would be fine at the lab

* * *

"Sara, it's Nick" Nick said knock on Sara's door

"One second Nick" Sara said as she walked down her hall towards the door. "Hi Nick" Sara said as she opened the door

" Hi Sara, are you ready to go?" Nick said walking inside Sara's house

"Yeah, I just have to go get my bags in my room" Sara said as she turned to go get her bags

"Okay" Nick said as she followed her to her bedroom

"Here are my bags" Sara said pointing to her suitcase and her carry-on

"Thanks Nick" Sara said giving him a smile while he picked up her suitcase

"No problem" Nick said "Do you have everything?" he said as walked out of her bedroom

"Yup" Sara said as she shut the lights off that were in on in the bedroom

"Okay then, we are off" Nick said as he stepped outside of Sara's house as Sara locked the door

"Yes we are, to have a wonderful vacation away from Las Vegas" Sara said as she followed Nick to his car

"So what do you want to do when we are in Los Angeles?" Nick said as he was driving to the airport

"I'd love to go to the beach," Sara said as she looked at Nick "but I don't think we will have time with all the stuff we have to go to"

"Sara, haven't you ever heard of cutting class, playing hookie? "If you want to go to the beach, I'll make sure we go to the beach" Nick said giving Sara a big smile

"So if I want to go to the beach, you would not go to the seminars you were asked to go to?" Sara asked as she watched Nick drive

"Yes, Sara Sidle, I would" Nick said keeping his eyes on the road knowing that Sara was looking at him, he couldn't wait to go to Los Angeles; this would be so much fun, being on a vacation with the girl he liked so much. The only thing was, could he handle Grissom being mad at him for one, taking his girl, which he really didn't do, and two, cutting some seminars to go out with Sara.

* * *

"Sara" Nick said as he was getting closer to the airport entrance

"Yeah Nick" Sara said wondering what Nick wanted to say

"I'm really glad that you came with me" Nick said looking at her

"I'm really happy that you asked me to come with you" Sara said that as she put her hand on Nick's that was sitting on the armrest "Nick can I ask you a question?"

"Always" Nick said as he pulled into the parking garage of the airport

"What is the real reason you asked me to come with you?" Sara said wondering what Nick would say

"Because I wanted to see if you had feelings for me like I do for you" Nick said looking at Sara. Sara knew that he meant that with all of his heart.

"Well Nick, I do have feelings for you and that is why I came with you. I wanted to see if we were more than friends," Sara said as Nick parked his car

"Really?" Nick said, as he looked at Sara in the parked car

"Yeah I do" Sara said giving him the smile he always loved

"That's great, well we can talk later but we have to get to the gate." Nick said as he got out of the car and opened the trunk pulling out his and Sara's bags

"Okay" Sara said as she grabbed Nick's carry-on as he grabbed both of their suitcases

* * *

"It's 9:50," Nick said as he looked at his watch as he walked into security "They should be boarding soon"

"That's good, we won't have to wait to long" Sara said as she followed Nick, who was waiting for her on the other side of security

"Now boarding flight 1664 from Las Vegas to Los Angeles" Someone said over the speaker

"That's are flight, we better go to our gate" Nick said as he grabbed Sara's hand as they walked to their gate

"Okay, everyone who is sitting in rows 26 to the back please board now" a woman said at the gate

"That's us," Nick said as he got up giving Sara a hand to help her up

"Yes it is" Sara said as they walk to the boarding doors. "Hi Grissom" Sara said as she saw Grissom sitting in a chair looking out one of the windows

"Oh hi Sara" Grissom said after he found out who was calling him

"See ya in LA" Sara said as she waved to him and went though the door to go to the airport

* * *

"Why is Grissom not in this call?" Sara said as she looked at Nick as they were walking to the airplane with intertwined hands

"I guess he has farther up seats" Nick said as he shrugged an 'I don't know' gesture

"That's good, it will seem like this is a vacation by ourselves" Sara said as she stepped onto the plane

"Here is our seats" Nick said as he pointed to a set of two seats

"Okay everyone welcome to flight 1664 Las Vegas to Los Angeles. I am Linda, I am one of you flight attendants on your trip" "Have a nice flight"

"Nick, I am glad I found out your feelings for me now so we can have a fun trip together" Sara said as she yawned

"I am too," Nick said as they intertwined fingers on the armrest. "Sara, you're tired why don't you go to sleep."

"Okay" Sara said as she leaned onto Nick's shoulder, while Nick put his arm around Sara

"Sweet dreams Sara" Nick said as he laid his head back on the headrest.


	7. Perfect Intro

_I wonder where Grissom is? I wonder what he is up to? I hope he sees how happy Nick is making me. I hope he is back there wondering how to get me back. I hope that's what he is doing. He better be doing that. He loves me. He asked me to come to this conference. Why wouldn't he love me? I mean, I'm just like him; a workaholic, I have a low social life. He is probably jealous. He had his chance, no make that chances. Maybe he needs this trip to realize what he lost, and what he can't have. He can learn what if feels like to be rejected; to want to be with someone bad, and it hurts when you can't have them or they are just out of reach. _

"Sara, Sara" Nick said whispering in Sara's ear.

"Hi Nick" Sara said sleepily

"How was your nap?" Nick said looking at Sara who had been sleeping happily on his shoulder

"I've never had a better nap" Sara said giving Nick a smile

"That's good" Nick said with a slight laugh

"Did I miss anything?" Sara said putting her head back on Nick's shoulder

"I don't know, I fell asleep too" Nick said laughing

"Nick, when is the banquet dinner?"

"Tonight at 7:00, I think" Nick said wondering how long there was left of the flight

"Attention everyone, we are now beginning our decent to Los Angeles, so please prepare for landing, Thank you" Linda, the flight attendant, said over the P.A.

"So, what are we going to do when we land?" Sara said as she still rested her head on Nick's shoulder

"Why don't we take a cab to the hotel and go from there " Nick said to Sara

"That sounds good" Sara said sitting back up in her seat

"Welcome to Los Angeles, enjoy your stay here, travel American Airlines again" Linda said over the P.A.

"There's our bags" Sara said as she pointed to two bags that were on the baggage claim tracks

"Yes they are" Nick said as he grabbed both and pulled both of them off

"Where do we get a taxi at?" Sara said as she carried both of their carry-ons while Nick carried their luggage

"I think right here" Nick said pointing to a door that read 'Taxis'

"Okay" Sara said as she followed Nick

"We would like a taxi to the Four Seasons in Los Angeles" Nick said to the guy who was working the taxi service

"A taxi will be here in a minute or so" the man replied back

"Everyone that is going to the Four Seasons in LA, your taxi is here" The man working the taxi service shouted

"That's us," Nick said out loud so the man could here him

"That's me," a voice said from the crowd

"Is there anyone else?" the taxi man said

"Yes, me" the same voice said. Once he made his way out of the crowd Sara and Nick saw who it was…it was Grissom. _Great Grissom is with us. _Sara said in her mind. She could tell Nick was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, is that everyone" the taxi man yelled, "Okay, have a nice trip everyone" the man said directing it to Nick, Sara, and Grissom

Nick was surprised by how nice the taxis were because they weren't normal taxis, they were little vans so there was plenty of room for the three of them. The chairs lined the inside of the van so everyone could see each other. Sara sat close to Nick on one side while Grissom sat across from them.

"Hey Grissom, what are we suppose to do at the dinner?" Nick said breaking the silence

"I really don't know for sure, the man on the phone said that there is a room where you are suppose to go around and talk to everyone and then we go to this hall where there is a stage and we eat while they talk" Grissom said looking at Nick

"Do we have to do anything?" Sara said directing her question to Grissom

"That I do not know, I am suppose to call the man when we get to the hotel" Grissom replied

"I bet we will have to say something" Nick said leaning back and stretched out his arms above his head "since we are the number 2 lab in the country"

"You are probably right" Sara said looking at Nick

Then the car came to a stop. The man who was driving the car opened one of the doors and said " Here you are at the Four Seasons, hope you enjoy your stay in LA" Grissom paid him and they all got out of the taxi and grabbed their stuff out from theback. Both Nick and Sara walked slowly so that Grissom could be ahead of them as they walked to the hotel's counter in the front of the hotel. Grissom, being in front, went first and got his room and said he would meet them in the lobby at 6:30 that night

"Can I help you?" a woman named Mary said from behind the counter to Nick

"Yes, my name is Nick Stokes" "I am here for the CSI banquet"

"Okay, here is your room key" "You are room number 256" "Have a nice stay"

"I am sure we will" Nick said taking the key and walking towards the doors to the rooms with Sara following right behind him

"Here is our room" Sara said as she point to a sign on the door

"Yup" Nick said as he opened the door

"Wow, this is really small" Sara said as she put the bags she was carrying on the floor  
"I guess we got the cheapo room" Nick said putting down their suitcases

"I guess so," Sara said with a laugh. Then she realized that there was only one bed. _How are we going to handle this one? There is only one bed. And the bed isn't really big either it is only like a full size or a queen at the most. I know we said that we wanted to be more than friends but to sleep together in the same bed on the first night is a little strange. Will Nick want to sleep with me? Or will he be the gentleman type and sleep on the floor. I don't want him to sleep on the floor for three nights. Maybe if we talk about it I can convince him to sleep with me. Should I bring the topic up? No, then he will think that I have a problem with it. I don't know. I'll just wait till it comes up._

"Nick, what time is it?" Sara said as she looked to him who was standing by the dresser.

"About 2:30, why?" Nick said looking at his watch

"Do you want to go take that walk on the beach with me?" Sara said looking at Nick with a huge genuine smile that made Nick's heart melt

"I would love to" Nick said putting his arm out so Sara could take a hold.

"Great let's go" Sara said as they walked out the door


	8. Party with the best of them

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story and I'd love to hear what you have to say about it.

* * *

"The water is so beautiful," Sara said as they stopped on the boardwalk to look at the water. Nick had his arm around Sara's shoulder and Sara had her arm around Nick's side as they leaned against the railing as they watched the water and all the people on the beach. 

"Yes, and so are you" Nick whispered into her ear. Sara then turned to Nick and looked into his eyes and wanted so bad to kiss him but she didn't know if she should. "Sara, can I kiss you?" Nick said, as they were inches apart, in a slight whisper, looking into Sara's eyes to see if it was alright.

"Yes Nick" Sara said in a very soft voice coming closer to him. Then it happened the thing that she always wanted, someone to kiss her and mean it with all their heart. As they kissed, Sara put her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him close. _This is perfect. She is perfect. _Nick thought to himself.

"That was great" Sara said as they pulled away from each other

"Yes it was" Nick said giving Sara a smile

"Nick what time is it?" Sara said wondering how long till the banquet

"Wow, we have been out for a long time it is almost 4:00 we should start heading back" Nick said as looked at his watch

"Yeah we should" Sara said as she turned to walk back to the hotel when Nick put his arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around his waist and moved close into Nick.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sara said to Nick who was in the middle of getting dressed as she walked out of the bathroom in her new dress with her hair all done in ringlets. Nick look up from putting his tuxedo pants on, he didn't have a shirt on. 

Nick's heart skipped a beat. Sara's dress was breath taking. "Sara, who look amazing"

"Thank you, Nick" Sara said

"Are you already to go?" Nick said putting his shirt on

"Almost, are you?" Sara said sitting on the bed watching Nick finish getting dressed

"Pretty close, would you mind putting on my tie?' Nick said handing Sara his tie

"Not at all" Sara said as she stood up and stood in front of Nick to put his tie on

"All done" Sara said after a minute or so

"Sara it looks great, and so do you" Nick said cupping Sara's face

"Thank you for asking me to come" Sara said, as they were inches apart

"Thank you for coming" Nick said right before they kissed

"Sara we better get going, we have to go meet Grissom" Nick said while he tied his shoe

"Okay, Okay, I am ready lets go" Sara said as she stepped out of the bathroom

"One sec Sara" Nick said as he went to his carry-on bag

"What are you doing?" Sara said as she walked over closer to Nick

"Since I knew you were coming with me, I wanted to get you something from me" Nick said as he turned around to face Sara with something in his hand "Once I saw it I knew you would like it" he said opening his hand letting a gold necklace with a heart charm with a diamond on it dangle down

"Nick, I love it" Sara said as she held the charm "It is so beautiful"

"Turn around, let me put it on you" Nick said to Sara

Sara turned around and Nick put the necklace on Sara. It looked so perfect with the dress.

"Nick you are wonderful" Sara said as she draped her arms around Nick's neck giving him a kiss

"I'm glad you like it" Nick said giving Sara another kiss "I'd love to stay here but we have to go meet Grissom"

"Yeah you're right we better go" Sara said taking Nick's hand

* * *

Grissom was sitting on one of the sofas in the lobby in a new looking tuxedo when Nick and Sara walked in. 

"Hi Grissom" Nick said walking up to Grissom

'Hi Nick, hi Sara" Grissom said

"Hi Grissom" Sara said, "Did you find out what we had to do?"

"Yes I did, we have to go to a room and mingle with people; we have to go on stage in the middle of dinner and talk for a couple minutes about us and Catherine, Greg, and Warrick; and you two have to go to this Q and A thing tomorrow. That is all I know right now.

"Why do we have to do the Q and A thing and not you?" Nick said wondering why Grissom wasn't going

"I have to go to a supervisor seminar," Grissom said as he looked at his watch "I think we better get going, we have to go to the mingling room"

"Okay, lead us there" Nick said as he gestured to Grissom to lead them

"See you guys at dinner, there is some people I would like to see" Grissom said as he left Nick and Sara at the door

"Bye Grissom" Sara and Nick both said as Nick grabbed Sara's hand after Grissom left.

* * *

"What are we suppose to do?" Sara said looking at Nick 

"Grissom said to mingle" Nick said restating what Grissom said

"With who?" Sara said with a laugh

"I say those people right there" Nick said nodding to a couple who looked a couple years older than Nick and Sara. The woman was sitting on a bench while the man stood next to her.

"Do you know who they are?" Sara said with a puzzled look

"No, just come on" Nick said pulling Sara to come with him

Sara didn't know what to say, so she decided she should sit next to the woman.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Sara asked the woman

"Oh no" the woman said

"Hi my name is Sara, this is my boyfriend Nick" Sara said looking to Nick. _This should make Grissom a little bit more jealous, me, calling Nick my boyfriend. Ha. I bet he wishes he could have been my boyfriend. _

"My name is Ali and that is my fiancé Austin," she said pointing over her shoulder to her fiancé who was talking to another man

"Are you here for the CSI banquet?" Nick butted in

"Yes, are you? We both work in Seattle at their CSI unit." The women said looking at Nick

"Yes me and Sara both are CSI's, we work in Las Vegas" Nick said answering the woman

"That's cool" Ali said

"So did you guys meet at work?" Sara said meaning Ali and Austin

"Yeah we did, Austin and I met when I came to fill a temporary position in Seattle. Austin says when he met me; he fell in love with me. We constantly flirted for a couple of years and then he finally got the guts to ask me out. I said yes. And now we are getting married in a couple of months. It is really hard to believe" Ali said "Did you guys meet at work?" Ali said wanting to find out about Nick and Sara

"Yeah, I know Gil Grissom and he called me and he asked me to come to Vegas and replace one of his CSI's who passed away" "The first time I met Nick, he was throwing dummies off the top of a building. It seemed like we flirted all the time, didn't it?" Sara said looking up at Nick. He shook his head agreeing with Sara. "Nick and I were always best friends, we always went out together as friends and we would go out with our friend Warrick to places but I never thought of us as more. Then the past couple of weeks things changed and then he got an invitation to come here and asked me to come. I said yes, but not right away."

"Which drove me crazy" Nick butted in

All three of them laughed.

"And things evolved from there. I always had a place in my heart for Nick even though I went through some stuff in the years; he was always there for me. Which made me like him more." "I think everyone at the lab knew you liked me" Sara said pointing to Nick. Nick laughed and agreed. "Now we are together and we are happy." Sara said giving Nick's hand a squeeze

"Hey Ali, who are your new friends?" Austin said as he entered the conversation

"This is Nick and Sara, they are from Las Vegas" Ali said.

"Nice to meet you" Austin said as he shook Nick's hand and then Sara's hand.

"You too" Nick said, then Sara

"Sorry to end your conversation but we should go to the dining hall" Austin said putting his hand on Ali's shoulder

"He's right Sara, we have to go find Grissom" "Nice meeting both of you" Nick said shaking both of their hands. Sara did the same.

"Same to you" "Hope we will see you guys again" Ali said waving to Nick and Sara as she turned to leave.

"That went well," Sara said as she stood up from the bench

"Surprisingly" Nick said grabbing Sara's hand as they walked to the dining hall


	9. An End to the Day

"What are your names?" a woman said from behind a table outside the dining hall

"Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle" Nick said to the woman

"You are seated at table E" "Have a nice dinner" the woman said giving them a smile

"Thank you" Nick said to the woman as he put his arm out so Sara could grab ahold

"Shall we" Nick said looking at Sara

"Wow, look at all these people" Sara said walking next to Nick

"There is our table," he said pointing to a table that had a sign that had an 'E' on it

"I think you are right and besides there is Grissom" Sara said walking towards the table

"Oh good you guys are here" Grissom said as he turned to face them

"Sorry we are a little late we were talking to this very nice couple who work in Seattle" Sara sitting down on the other side of Nick

"Oh that's fine; they haven't started yet"

"Good, so what did you do Grissom?" Nick said cutting into their conversation

"I talked to some people who I have heard about and I talked to some people who I haven't seen in a long time"

"Can I have everyone's attention" a man said on the stage "My name is Mike Johnson, and I would like to welcome you to the CSI banquet. I am glad to see that we have a good turnout. Also I am honored to be here with some of the top CSI's in the country" "During the night I will be calling up people to talk about them and their co-workers who couldn't be here"

Nick, Sara, and Grissom all watched the man, as dinner was being served to them. Everyone received slices of prepared meat, a portion of salad, and a roll. Right as the waiter put down the plate in front of Sara, Nick knew this was going to be a problem since Sara was a vegetarian. Sara just sat there and starred at it.

"Sara, are you okay?" Nick said in a whisper, not wanting to distract anyone away from the stage

"I can't eat this, Nick. It is meat," Sara said pointing to the meat

"Give me your plate" Nick said looking at Sara

"Why?" Sara said giving him her plate

"You'll see" Nick said as he took Sara's meat of her plate and then put his salad on her plate. "Here you go" Nick said giving her back her plate

"You're great" Sara said giving him a smile

"Thanks" Nick said giving Sara a smile back

"Okay can I have the members from the Las Vegas CSI team please come up on stage" Mike Johnson said into his microphone. After he said that; Nick, Sara, and Grissom all stood up and walked up, onto the stage. Mike handed Sara the microphone. Sara didn't want to talk but she knew she had to.

"Hi everyone, my name is Sara Sidle and to my left is Nick Stokes and this is our supervisor Gil Grissom" Sara said pointing to Nick then to Grissom. "The people who are not in attendance tonight is Catherine Willows, a wonderful woman to work with; Warrick Brown, a wonderful friend and co-worker; and Greg Sanders, our loveable DNA analyst; who are all working back in Las Vegas." Sara finished and gave to Grissom so he could say some talk.

"I am glad to here and joined with two of my finest CSI's. There are great to work with, there are always up for everything and that is why we are the number two CSI lab in the country." Grissom paused as everyone applauded. "I wish that my other workers could be here, but they had to stay in Vegas and take over for us while we are here. I know they wanted to come and talk to all of you. Thanks for having us here" Grissom said as he gave the microphone to Mike Johnson. Then they all went back to their seats.

"That wasn't that bad" Nick said with a laugh

"Yeah because you didn't have to talk," Sara said giving Nick a smile

"You did good" Nick said giving Sara smile. Then they both ate while they watched everyone else come up on the stage

* * *

"That was fun," Sara said as she walked into their room in front of Nick

"Yeah it was" Nick said as he took his tuxedo jacket off.

"I am so tired" Sara said as yawned

"I am too," Nick said as he took his shoes off. "It is probably because we only got to sleep on the plane and we haven't really slept since yesterday.

"That is probably why" Sara said as she searched for her pajamas. She found them and stood walked to the bathroom. " I am going to go change out of this dress"

"Okay" Nick said as he undid his tie

While Sara was in he bathroom Nick changed out of his tuxedo and into a shirt and shorts. He had enjoyed having Sara with him today. He was also glad that she liked her necklace. And he was really happy with all the progress him and Sara had made today. In Nick's mind he was thinking…_Sara called me her boyfriend today. Did she really mean it? I think she did the way she talked to Ali and Austin. I like that. I am Sara's man; Sara is my girl. Man, am I tired. That reminds me we only have one bed. Should I offer to sleep on the floor? I should. I don't know if Sara is ready to go to that level. I'll just offer to sleep on the ground and see where it goes from there._

"Hey Nick" Sara said as she walked out of the bathroom seeing Nick was watching television

"Hi Sara" Nick said as he turned to face Sara.

"What are you watching" Sara said as she went to sit next to Nick

"I am watching the weather. I wanted to see if the weather was going to be nice tomorrow" Nick said as he pointed to the screen

"How is it going to be?" Sara said as she looked at Nick

"Cloudy" Nick said looking at Sara as she covered her mouth as she yawned, "Sara, you're tired. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll sleep on the floor since we only have one bed if you want, I don't mind," Nick said as he put some of Sara's hair behind her ear

"No Nick, you are the one who asked me to come here, I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I don't mind if you sleep with me in the bed" Sara said as she looked at Nick

"Are you sure?" Nick said looking at Sara who was fingering her necklace that he got her

"Yeah Nick, I am" Sara said as she stood up from sitting on the bed and walked to the side of the bed and pulled back the cover with Nick's help from the other side.

"We have that Q and A thing that Grissom volunteered us to do tomorrow, don't we?" Nick said getting into bed

"I totally forgot about that, but we do" Sara said as she climbed into bed

"Nick" Sara said as she laid on her side of her bed turning on her side so she could see Nick

"Yeah" Nick said as he faced Sara

"You know when we were talking to Ali and Austin, when I called you my boyfriend" Sara said as she put some hair behind her ear

"Yeah I remember." Nick said as he looked at Sara

"Was I out of line by calling you that?" Sara said truly wanting to know how he felt about it


	10. Safe and Loved

"Sara, no you weren't, it didn't bother me at all. There is one thing though…do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Nick said to Sara

"Nick, I do want you to be my boyfriend" Sara said looking Nick in the eyes

"Good, I'd be glad to be your boyfriend" Nick said giving Sara a smile

"Nick you're great" Sara said as she leaned over across the bed and kissed Nick

Once Sara finished her kiss with Nick she laid back in her spot on her side of the bed. She noticed how far apart they were. _Why are we so far apart? I want to be close to Nick. I want him to hold me. Is that too strong? Should I just be happy that I'm with Nick, someone who loves me? _

Nick also realized how far they were apart. It was mostly because of him. He didn't want Sara to feel uncomfortable. _I wish that I could be close to her. But I should be happy, I'm sleeping in bed with Sara, I just finished having a wonderful dinner with her, and she is my girlfriend. But I don't want to be too forward. I don't want her to never want to be close with me again or lose our friendship because of something that didn't need to happen. I wish she would say something so I know how she felt._

"Nick" Sara said turning to face him

"Yeah Sara" Nick said as he faced Sara

"I feel like I'm a dork telling you this but I want to tell you that I want you close to me." Sara said as she yawned

"Thanks Sara for telling me, and I don't want you ever to feel like you are a dork when you are telling me something that you want or don't want" Nick said with a sincere voice

"Thanks Nick" Sara said as she turned away

Nick sat there for a second facing Sara after she was turned away thinking about what she said how she wanted him to be close to her. She told him exactly what he wanted to hear. Then he moved over near Sara and put his arm around her and closed the space between them.

"Night Nick" Sara whispered grabbing Nick's hand that was draped over her

"Night Sara" Nick said as he embraced Sara closeness

Sara laid in Nick's embrace and fell asleep quickly. She was happy that Nick knew what she meant and that he felt the same way. She also loved how safe he made her; and how he cared about what she felt, and didn't put her down for telling him. As she slept she moved closer to Nick's body and loved the warmth he gave off. Nick was happy that she expressed what she felt. He loved holding Sara and making her feel special. He had always wanted to be the one to hold Sara when she slept, now he was and he loved it. As he slept he felt so relaxed and at peace with Sara by his side and to make things better she kept moving closer to him while she slept.

* * *

As the light shone through the blinds, Nick started to wake up. He remembered that they had the Q and A thing to talk at. Not wanting to disturb Sara, Nick slowly turned over to see what time it was. It was 8:00 in the morning. He knew they had to be at one of the conference rooms at 10:00. Again trying not to disturb Sara, he got up out of bed and went to his suitcase to grab some clothes and then went to the bathroom to change. 

"Nick" Sara said in a whisper as she turned around to face where Nick had been sleeping. Then she realized that Nick wasn't there and she was getting worried that something happened to him.

"Nick, where are you?" Sara said her voice a little louder and shaky.

"Nick" Sara said in loud voice, which then Nick heard. He wondered what was wrong. He rushed out of the bathroom and to the bed to see why Sara was yelling his name.

"Sara what's wrong" Nick said looking at Sara who was sitting in bed

"Where were you, I didn't know where you went and I got scared" Sara said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed still looking at Nick

"I'm sorry that I made you scared' Nick said as he sat down next to Sara on the bed "I woke up a little bit ago and I was changing in the bathroom" he said as he grabbed her hand "I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh, I just got scared when I turned around and you weren't there and I couldn't see you" Sara said as turned to face him

"I got up so I could let you use the bathroom when you woke up because we have to get ready to go to that Q and A thing" Nick said giving Sara a hug to comfort her

"Nick, are you always this wonderful? Sara said as they were still in a hug

"I don't know, am I?" Nick said with a grin smile as he pulled away and looked at Sara as he put his hands on her shoulders

"Yeah Nick, you are" Sara said leaning into Nick to kiss him

"Sara, you better get dressed. We have to leave soon and I don't about you but I was planning on eating" Nick said he stood up a looked down to Sara

"You're right, what time is it?" Sara said as she stood up

"It is 8:30" Nick said as he let Sara pass by him and he straightened the bed

"Wow, I better get changed so we can go" Sara said as she went through her suitcase

"Sara, what are we going to talk about at our Q and A thing?" Nick said to Sara while she was in the bathroom

"I don't know, us and everybody; and stuff we do, I guess" Sara said as she was getting dressed in the bathroom

"I guess" Nick said as he put his shoes on

"I don't know, but I am ready to go" Sara said as she walked out of the bathroom

"So am I" Nick said as he stood up and walked over to Sara

"Where are we going to go and get some breakfast?" Sara said as she walked out of the hotel room

"I think there is breakfast downstairs" Nick said he put his arm around Sara as they walked down the hall

"I wonder how Catherine, Warrick, and Greg are doing?" Sara said as she took a sip of her coffee while she sat across a small table from Nick

"I don't know, I bet they are doing okay, but I don't know because they are missing three CSI's." Nick said as he wondered what everyone was doing back in Las Vegas

"Nick, I think we better get going, I don't want to be late" Sara said as she finished off her coffee

"You're right we better go" Nick said as he stood up from his chair and pushed it in


	11. Matchmaker

"Here is our room" Nick said as he pulled open a door and let Sara walk in first

"I guess it is" Sara said as she walked in. "How many people are coming?"

"I don't know, I guess anyone who wants to show and see us" Nick said as he walked around the room. "If people are coming they should be here any minute, it's almost 10 right now" Nick said as he sat down next to Sara who was sitting on the edge of the stage

"How many people do you actually think are going to come?" Sara said as she turned to face Nick

"I don't know a few I guess, and some people will probably come because their supervisor told them to. I don't know really; we are the #2 lab in the country, maybe some people need advice" Nick said as he looked out to the rest of the room

"You're probably right" Sara said, as she looked straight out to the other side of the room

"I guess we'll get started, I'm Nick Stokes and this is my lovely co-worker Sara Sidle" Nick said as he faced the audience now sitting on a chair still on the stage. Since they arrived about 13 people came and now were sitting in seats surrounding the stage. They all were between the ages of 22-45, Nick guessed. "I guess I'll start by telling you about our lab. We work in Las Vegas at their lab, which is the #2 lab in the country, which we are proud of. We work the night shift. Our supervisor is Gil Grissom. We also work with Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, and Greg Sanders; who are all great CSI's and great people in general." "I guess now we will answer questions that you guys have"

"Hi, my name is Dan Silver, I was wondering how you guys came to Vegas." A man said who was in the audience. Nick looked at Sara to see if she was going to answer. He gave her a slight nod telling her she should answer. She got what he was trying to say.

"I was asked to come to Las Vegas, when one of the pervious CSI's died. I was a former student of Gil Grissom and he asked me to come and work for him."

"Is there any other questions?" Nick said looking out to the audience still sitting in his chair

Nick and Sara answered questions for the next half an hour. People's questions ranged from what was their favorite kind of cases to what cases they never thought they would close. Once everyone was finished asking questions everyone left except for Nick and Sara still remained in their seats.

"That went well," Sara said turning to Nick

"Yeah it did" Nick said

"What do you want to do now?" Sara said standing up from the chair

"Why don't we go the shops nearby" Nick said standing up next to Sara

"That sounds great" Sara said smiling to Nick and then grabbing his hand

* * *

"This store looks cool lets go inside" Nick said as he pointed to a store that was next to them

"Nick, I didn't know you were the avid shopper," Sara said with a smile

"Yes, I guess I am. But really, this place looks like a cool souvenir shop and I promised Greg I would get him something," Nick said as he walked in to the store with Sara right behind him

"Why Greg?" Sara said with a laugh

"He is the one who told me to believe that I had a chance with you" Nick said with a smile as he grabbed Sara's hand as he walked around the store. The store had tons of stuff that read Los Angeles. As Nick looked around for something for Greg, Sara just followed him and was thinking about what Nick just said. It was Greg who she needed to thank. She always knew Greg was great but this time he really out did himself.

"This is cool" Nick said as he picked up this button up shirt that was all different colors

"Yeah it is; Greg would love it. Nick I have a question." Sara said Nick turned to face her

"What is it?" Nick said wondering what was on Sara's mind

"Are you serious that Greg is the one who convinced you to ask me out?" Sara said as she looked at Nick wondering what his response would be

"Yeah, I have to give credit where credit is due" Nick said as he smiled at Sara

"I always knew Greg was here for a reason," Sara said as she looked at the shirt

"Yup, that guy is a great guy. I owe him all the thanks in the world"

"So do I; but the shirt will do for now." Sara said with a laugh

"Yeah it will" Nick said as he walked to the register

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?" Nick said to Sara after awhile of shopping

"Yeah, I'd love that" Sara said as she gave Nick a smile

"Great" Nick said as he opened the door for Sara to an ice cream shop

"What are you going to get? I can't decide." Nick said looking at all the different kinds of ice cream

"I think I am going to get chocolate chip cookie dough. I haven't had that in such of a long time"

"That sounds good I think I'm going to get that too," Nick said

* * *

"Nick what time is it" Sara said as her and Nick walked back to the hotel.

"Almost seven-thirty. Why?" Nick said putting his arm around Sara

"I was thinking about calling our matchmaker and see what's up." Sara said with a smile

"I bet he'd love to hear from us" Nick said while he kept walking with Sara

With that said, Sara pulled out her phone and dialed Greg's number.

"Sanders"

"Hi Greg" Sara said almost laughing by the way he answered his phone

"Hi Sara, what's up? Is Nick being a jerk and you need me to go kick his butt?" Greg said on the other end of the phone. Sara started to laugh.

"No, Nick is being the perfect gentlemen" Sara said giving Nick a smile," I called to tell you thank you"

"Why?" Greg said wondering what she was talking about

"For telling Nick to ask me out" Sara said to Greg

"Sara is Nick there?" Greg said in a fake angry tone

Sara handed over the phone to Nick. Nick just laughed.

"Yes, Greg" Nick said with a laugh

"Dude, why did you tell her? She was suppose to think that this was all your great idea" Greg said wanting to know why Nick told her about him

"She asked and I thought maybe you wanted the credit. What if I tell you that she now thinks very highly of you." Nick said simply

"Really?" Greg said surprised

"Yeah" Nick said smiling over the fact how Greg reacted to everything "What's up at work?"

"Nothing, it is really slow" Greg responded

"How are Catherine and Warrick?" Nick said as they stopped at an intersection

"I quote Catherine 'I hope Grissom is having a good vacation because he won't be having another one in awhile, I'm tired of doing his paperwork besides my job'" Greg said with a laugh. Nick laughed.

"What is so funny?" Sara said wanting to know why Nick was laughing

Nick held his hand over the phone and said "Catherine is tired of doing Grissom's work that he left her"

"That's Catherine" Sara laughed

"What's up with Warrick?" Nick said continuing his conversation with Greg

"Nothing, I bet he wishes, he had the luck you do; on vacation with a girl you like so much"

"Hey, what about you? You don't have a girl either" Nick replied back to Greg as he and Sara continue their walk back to the hotel.

"True, but I bet I'll get a girl before he does" Greg said with a great deal of confidence

"I'll hold you to that" Nick said with a laugh

"I'm telling ya, I will"

"We'll see Greggo" Nick said as he opened the door for Sara as they entered the entrance of the hotel. "Greg I'll talk to you later, I don't want to keep you, so you're not able to get your girl."

"Okay, talk to later Nick. Tell Sara I said bye too and that if you give her any problems I'll come there and beat you up." Greg said mockly serious.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Talk to ya later, Greg. Bye."

"Bye" Greg said and then hung up the phone.

While Nick was finishing up his conversation with Greg, Sara leaned up against the wall that was between the main doors and the doors to the lobby. This trip was amazing and she was so happy that everything that happened did. She was a little surprised that Greg was behind everything. Now she felt she really owed Greg and she wondered how she could repay him.

"How is everything going in Vegas?" Sara said as Nick put his phone on his waistband.

"Good, Greg was telling me how he is going to get a girl before Warrick." Nick said as he leaned up against the wall next to Sara.

"I'm a little hungry, do want to get something to eat in the restaurant?" Nick said as he moved from his position on the wall to standing in front of Sara

"Sure" Sara said as Nick opened the door for her, then followed her though the door.


	12. Direction

A/N: Sorry if the story isn't going in the way you thought it would. When I started to write this, I didn't know where I wanted it to end up. All this story was, was a idea that wouldn't leave mealoneuntil I wrote it down. Also maybe it didn't help that I started to write this in June of 2004 and then restarted back in November after forgetting about it. This chapter will probably give you an idea maybe where the story is going.

* * *

While Nick and Sara were off shopping in Los Angeles and talking to Greg, Grissom decided and to go down to the lobby and read a book. He thought that being in the lobby would be better than in his room by himself.

Grissom spent about a half an hour reading but then had to stop because something kept popping into his mind. _Why am I not jealous of Nick?_

This thought kept popping into his mind, which soon made it very difficult to read so he had to stop and think and just close his eyes.

_Why am I not bothered? Why am I not mad?_ These questions kept popping to his head so now it felt like he was starting a conversation with himself._ I was so sure I loved Sara. I was so sure that I wanted her to come with me and be my date. Why am I not mad? I was so sure that this is what she wanted, is that why I asked her to come with me? Do I love Sara? I was so sure I did, but I guess I am not in love as much as I thought I was. Is that why I'm not mad? I don't love her. I don't. And I guess she doesn't love me either. Why did I ask her then? Did I just lean to Sara because I thought that would be an easy exit so I didn't have to ask someone I do have feelings for? Catherine told me, to take my chance with Sara before it was gone, well now I guess it really is gone. Who do I have feelings for? She also told me when you have feelings for someone you might not know it, but one day it'll hit you and you will know everything that you love. Well I guess today is that day. Catherine is that one person that has been with me practically day one. She has been the one to help me not be such a workaholic and that she came to me when Eddie was her problems. That showed how much she trusted me. I really wonder how she feels about me. I have been working for so long that we are the best of friends and I really trust her. Now that I know what I want, I want to know her feelings about me and I want to start something. I guess the only way to start is to call her right now. I wonder how she is doing short-handed._

After deciding to call he picked up his phone from his waistband and dialed her cell phone. At this point he really wasn't sure what he was going to talk to her about or tell her, but right now it didn't really matter. He just wanted to hear her voice. He really missed her.

* * *

Back in Las Vegas everything had been going great, even with 3 CSI's being gone, one being the supervisor. Actually, not that many cases had come in while they were gone. Catherine was in Grissom's office working on some of his paperwork when Grissom called.

"Willows" Catherine responded wondering who'd be calling

"Hi Catherine, It's Grissom" Grissom said, he was glad just to be talking to her

"Hi, how's you convention going?"

"Good, it is really nice to see some old friends"

"How's it going with you, Nick, and Sara?" Catherine said not know how everything was going on between the two of them and Grissom. What Grissom didn't know was when Sara had told her that Grissom had asked her to go with him to the convention, it struck something inside of her. Now after they had been gone for a couple days she realized that maybe she was jealous that Sara was asked and not her. She had come to realize that the feelings she once that she had for him had never left.

"We're good, I think Nick and Sara are gone out shopping" Gil replied back to Catherine

"Are you okay that Sara wasn't your date?" That statement was a big statement, and that the answer would be a big deal if they were ever to get a relationship.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gil said in reply

"Are you sure?" Catherine said in slight shock and wonder if it was true or if he was going into denial.

"Yes Catherine, I'm sure. I might have been in love with Sara before, but now I don't and I am not upset that she is with Nick and I'm not upset that she said no to me"

Catherine was a little shock at Grissom's testimonial.

"You came up with that decision in two days?" Catherine said in a wondering tone

"Yes I did, I was reading my book and I couldn't concentrate so I sat here and thought about myself and everyone. Actually what you said, made me come up with that"

"Really" Catherine said surprised

"Yes, you saidwhen you have feelings for someone you might not know it, but one day it will hit you and you will know everything that you love"

"So while you were sitting there it hit you?"

"Yes it did"

"Did you think about why you asked Sara to come with you?" Catherine said wondering if he gave that any thought.

"Actually I did, I came up with this conclusionI just leaned to Sara because I thought that would be an easy exit so I didn't have to think about if I had feelings for her or anyone else."

"So do you have any feelings for Sara?"

"No" Grissom said in a one-word response

"No?" Catherine said in complete shock, which struck a note in herself, and Grissom. The shock acquired was in that maybe she could pursue a relationship with Grissom now that she and he knew that Grissom didn't have feelings for Sara. Grissom's shock came in the fact that one, Catherine was surprised that he didn't have feelings for Sara, and two, she seemed a little happy about it.

"That's what I said. As I sat here I evaluated everything around me and realized I am not jealous of Sara being with Nick and it really doesn't bother me now." Grissom stated very openly.

"So what's all this stuff about 'you saidwhen you have feelings for someone you might not know it, but one day it will hit you and you will know everything that you love'" Catherine said wondering if maybe had the same feelings for her as she did for him.

"Yeah..." It's now or never Grissom, what can she do to hundreds of miles away "that's why I called, I don't know if it is the same for you but just hear me out. There is something about you that I can't resist. You seem to be there whenever I need you. You are always there when I need to talk. You were always there to tell me I work too much and there to help me with my personal life. With all the stuff that has happened in the past and all the stuff that is happening now made me realize it. With not having the messed up emotions about Sara, I am able to realize what I want and that is I want to see if there is something between us, which I think there might be."

"Grissom" Catherine said in a soft, but surprised tone

"Catherine, I'm serious." Grissom said in the most serious tone possible

"What about everything with Sara?"

"Catherine I told you, that was a mistake. I'm not in love with her. I think I might be in love with you.

There was a slight silence and that made Grissom wonder what was going on in Catherine's mind, he put his feelings on his sleeve so it was up for her to decide what she wanted.

"Catherine"

"Grissom…umm. I love you. I have for a long time. You don't realize how much seeing you with Sara hurt me, and with you wanting her to come with you, was worse. You didn't know this but she came to me, ME, and asked me to help her decide who should she would go with. That was one of the worst days ever. That hurt me so much inside knowing that maybe I would have to wait that much longer to be with you or that maybe I never could." Now Catherine was almost in tears. Everything had been building up inside and it hurt so much.

"Catherine I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Everything is in the past now. When I get back, I promise you, I won't hurt you anymore.

"Okay" Catherine said in a quite whisper

"Don't let me upset you anymore. Everything will be better from now on. Don't tell Greg this but I talked to a girl that might fill in, in the DNA lab, while Greg is out in the field?

"Really, he'll love that. Where did you come across her at?"

"I was talking to my friend from Los Angeles, who is one of the supervisors there, well he was doing some interviews and searching for some people and he came across a girl name Kate. She was searching for a DNA job, well he didn't need anyone for that, but he said she was really good and that I should hire her. He gave me her number, so I called and met her and I told her to come to Vegas once the conference was over. She said yes."

"He'll be so happy. How old is she?"

"Umm… I think somewhere around 24."

"Maybe he can get a date out of her too" They both had a laugh

"Never thought about it that way, but it could be true. Don't' tell Greg; I'll tell him when I get back. I don't want to get his hopes ups, incase this doesn't pan out."

"Sure"

"When I get back, we'll talk more okay. I have to go."

"Bye"

"Bye" Grissom said and hung up his cell phone. Everything had changed with that one phone call. She had feelings for him. She was hurting because he couldn't see what was in front of him for all those years.


	13. Take my heart & Please don't break it

A/N: The title is a line from the song "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole. And of course I don't own CSI. Enjoy the story and leave a review if you want to.

* * *

"Hi Grissom, what's up?" Nick said as he was making his way though the lobby with Sara in hand. 

"Nothing" Grissom said still sitting in the same chair as before

"Do you want to come join us, were just going to get a bite to eat in the restaurant" Sara spoke up

"No Thanks, I already ate" After Grissom finished his conversation with Catherine he need to clear his mind so he went down to the bar and got something to eat.

"Okay then" Nick replied

"Bye" Sara said with a wave and then both her and Nick continue their walk to the restaurant.

"Hey it's Ali and Austin, do you want to go sit with them?" Sara said to Nick as they walked into the restaurant.

"Sure" So both him and Sara joined Ali and Austin who were sitting at the bar.

"Hi guys" Ali said as Sara and Nick approach the bar and took a seat.

"Hi how's it going?" Sara said as he took his seat next to Nick

"Good, you?" Ali said in return

"Great. Today we went shopping for some souvenirs for the guys at work, it was a lot of fun."

"That sounds like fun, Austin we should do that tomorrow" Ali said looking to Austin who was sitting on the other side of her

"Sounds good to me"

"So what did you guys get?" Ali said to Nick and Sara

"Actually we only got one thing," Sara said

"And that was for Greg" Nick butted in

"Is Greg a CSI?" Austin said in question

"He is in the process of becoming a CSI, he works in the DNA lab right now"

"That's cool. Today after the seminar we had to go to, we stayed in our hotel room making some wedding plans."

"How did that go?" Sara said to her new friends

"Good, we're coming along. The wedding is going to be, hopefully, really beautiful."

"I bet it will be" Nick said with a smile

They continued to sit at the for a little over an hour more and talked about their jobs, where they live, their coworkers, and just life in general; until Austin got a call from their supervisor and they had to leave.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun tonight" Sara said as she came out of the bathroom in their hotel room with her pajamas on. 

"Yeah it was nice to see Ali and Austin again. Boy, am I tired." Nick said with a big yawn

"Me too" Sara said as she helped Nick pull down the comforter off the bed.

Both climbed into the bed, both exhausted from the day. The circumstances they were in still seemed awkward to the both of them, so they both lay on their sides of the bed.

"Nick…" Sara said as she turned on her side to face Nick who then turned to face her

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, this trip has been amazing"

"Thanks for coming, I really hoped you would come. I was unsure if you would say yes when I asked you. I wasn't sure if you still if you had feelings for Grissom. But thanks to Greg he told me to ask you. So that's what I did."

After Nick's comment about Grissom her face dropped a little.

"You don't have feelings for Grissom do you?" Nick said trying not to sound hurt, but Sara could tell he was.

Sara just sat there laying on her side of the bed. She thought she was sure that her feelings for Grissom were gone but there was always that place in her heart for him that was special. Then thoughts of maybe the only reason she was here with Nick was to make Grissom jealous came into her head.

"I don't want to be the guy on the side. I want all or nothing, Sara. I love you, I have for a long time." Nick said as he sat up, still trying to make sure he wasn't getting a girlfriend who was still in love with someone else.

"Nick, don't leave." Sara said as Nick started to get out of bed and started to get his shoes on.

"Nick, I don't love him. I didn't think I could do this in less than a week, and with all of my past relationships, but I love you too. I don't want you to me mad at me, I love you."

"Sara you have a place in your heart for him. Was I something used in your games to make Grissom jealous? Don't deny it. You'll always have a spot in your heart for him." With that he walked out of the room and Sara began to cry.

"NICK, Don't Leave" Sara said in tears. After her one cry for him, she lied down and began to cry and think of why she fell in love with Nick and not Grissom. How were they different? What made the difference? Why did she love them both? Why did Grissom have such a spell over her?

_Why am I such a fool?_

_I love this man…or was this whole idea, a plan to get Grissom back._

_Am I making the biggest mistake of my life by letting him walk out that door?_

_Is he ever coming back?_

_I love Grissom…_


	14. Love is more than just a game for two

A/N: Again the title is from the song "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole

* * *

…_no I loved him. Past tense. I moved on._

* * *

_I didn't want for her to get upset; I just wanted to know where the relationship stood. She took a huge step; She said she loved me. _Nick thought as he leaned against the door outside of the room.

After sitting outside the door for a little bit he decided, he needed to walk around, or get some air, or a drink maybe. He thought she loved him…but maybe not. He didn't want to second-guess himself. He thought, for sure, she felt the same way about him…but maybe she was just that good.

_Maybe she was just that good at playing games with me._

He loved her with all his heart and if she did love Grissom, he was just going to have to prove it to her how much he loved her.

_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to walk out on her. Maybe now all my chances are lost._

* * *

"Sara I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got like that." Nick said as he got in bed next to Sara, while she was still asleep.

"It's okay. Nick, I love you" Sara said, although it was muffled because she was half asleep.

"Why don't we get some sleep now." Nick said as he laid down.

"That sounds good" Sara said as she turned her head to look at Nick.

"Goodnight Sar. I love you." Nick said as he turned onto his side so he was facing Sara's back, which seemed very far from him then it was the previous night.

"Night Nick." Sara said, and then she fell asleep.

Nick laid there watching Sara sleep. Even though it seemed at the end of the night they were okay, they really weren't. Everything that was affecting their relationship revolved around one person. Grissom. As they laid there, Nick missed the warmness of Sara, which he had the previous night. Thinking that Sara wouldn't mind Nick moved closer to Sara and then put his arm over her. After getting comfortable, Nick laid there thinking about the one person he loved and how that Grissom was affecting their relationship. Sara hadn't told him that she didn't love him, and he wanted to believe her when she said she loved him, but he wanted to talk to Grissom to see if he still had feelings for Sara. If he did there would be a serious problem. Nick remembered how Sara told him that Grissom had also asked her to come with him to the banquet, so he must of still had feelings for her. Once Nick was done thinking about everything that was on his mind he decided he was going to call Grissom and ask if he would meet him in the lobby in the morning before Sara was awake.

* * *

The next day, Nick called Grissom at told him to meet him in the lobby at 9:00, which was in 15 minutes. Nick was already dressed and he had decided to write Sara note so she didn't get worried about where he was like she had done the day before. He didn't want to tell Sara whom he was going to see or why he was going, but he needed to tell her something. He wrote his note on the hotel notepad that was sitting on the table next to phone. He wrote…

_Dear Sara,_

_Please don't be alarmed that I'm not there._

_I'll be back._

_I needed to get out and do some thinking._

_I'll probably be back around 11 maybe before._

_I love you._

_Nick_

Nick left the note on his pillow hoping Sara would see it when she woke. He leaned over the bed and kissed Sara's head and then left to meet Grissom.

* * *

When Nick arrived downstairs in the lobby, he saw Grissom already sitting in a chair with a coffee in his hand and another one on the table. When Nick had called him, he was already up and told Nick that he didn't mind that he wanted to have coffee with him.

"Hi Grissom" Nick said as he sat down in the chair across from Nick

"Hi Nick, I got you a coffee already" Grissom said as he gave Nick the coffee that was sitting on the table

"What's up at the lab?" Nick said not knowing how to approach Grissom about his feelings for Sara. He felt that if he asked, that Grissom might bite his head off and not answer him and get up and leave.

"Nothing really, Catherine has it under control. I talked to her and Greg before I went to sleep last night."

"What did they have to say?"

"I told Catherine about a surprise that I had for Greg, and well I guess he knows that there is something, but he doesn't know what and now he's bugging the whole lab about what it is."

"What is it?" Nick said not knowing about himself

"Well I think I found a replacement for Greg in the DNA lab so he can work in the field. She is flying to Vegas after the banquet is over. I met her yesterday. I think she'll do a good job."

"A girl? What's her name?"

"Her name is Kate Leonard. She is 24, brunette, brown eyes." Grissom said thinking about what else he could tell Nick. Then suddenly realizing that Nick never got to talk about what was on his mind, when he called.

"Greg will love her, and I mean not only for being his replacement either."

"Sorry to get off topic, but what did you want to talk about you said you had something on your mind when you called."

Nick now got really nervous. He felt it was now or never, that he needed to know.

"Grissom, don't get mad at me, but I need to know. Do you have feelings for Sara?" Nick said as he looked at Grissom as his faced lost its once happy expression. "I'm sorry, but I need to know."

"Why do you **need** to know?" Grissom said emphasizing the need part. Also Grissom felt a little angry that Nick wanted to know something that personal about him.

"I was talking to her yesterday and asked her if she had feelings for you she said no. She did tell me though that you asked her to with you here and that she turned you down. That was like 5 days ago so I want to know if you still have feelings for her. I don't want anyone to ruin the relationship that I have with her. So just tell me if you do or you don't."

"I still don't see the need for you know, but for your information I don't have feelings for her. By her saying no to me made me realize that I don't love her as I thought I did." Grissom said openly. "Is that all you wanted to know?" Grissom said now looking at Nick who was processing everything that Grissom had said.

"Yes and thank you"

"You welcome"

"So what are you doing today? Nick said trying to change the subject and start a different conversation.

* * *

It was about 10:15 and Sara was just waking up. She turned over to see if Nick was still asleep. Again like the day before he wasn't there, and again she wondered where he went. Then she noticed the note Nick left her on his pillow. After she read the note she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about Grissom. She to knew that everything about Grissom wasn't resolved last night. She just hoped Nick wasn't doing anything stupid and that he would be back soon. She decided that maybe he would come back early and that she should get dressed, so she grabbed her clothes from her suitcase and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Thanks for coming down here to talk to me. It's close to 11 and left Sara a note that I would be back by 11." Nick said as he stood up

"Yeah it was nice." And with that said Nick left and went to his and Sara's room.


	15. Lists aren't always for Groceries

"Hi Sara. Did you get my note?" Nick said as he walked inside the room and noticed Sara laying on the bed

"Yeah, you didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Sara said while Nick joined her on the bed

"No I didn't do anything stupid."

"You went to talk to Grissom didn't you? Sara said as she shut the television off.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I didn't really think we resolved the who Grissom thing. So what did he say?"

"I asked him if he still had feelings for you still and he said… no."

"Is that what was bothering you?" Sara said as she looked into Nick's eyes

"Yes"

"What else did Grissom say?

"He found a replacement for Greg for in the lab, but you can't tell him though." Nick said now giving her a smile

"Really?' Sara said surprised

"Yeah, she is 24, brunette, and her name is Kate Leonard."

"When is she coming?"

"Actually I think she is coming to Vegas when this banquet thing is over. So what do you want to do today? It's almost noon and today is our last day here."

"I want you to give me a kiss, say 'I love you and I believe you when you say you don't love Grissom' and then I want to go to lunch, then I want to go shopping and look at the rest of the shops here."

"Okay let's start with number one" Nick said as leant into Sara for a kiss. "Number 1, check. Sara I love you, you mean the world to me and I believe you when you say you don't love Grissom."

"Number 2, check" Sara said giving Nick a smile

"Let's go eat, I'm starving" Nick said as he stood up, putting his hand to help Sara up.

* * *

"That was good" Sara said as her and Nick left the restaurant

"Number 3, check" Nick said with a laugh "Now off to shopping" he said as he put his arm around Sara's shoulder

"Yup, do you think we should get anything for Warrick and Catherine? I mean we did get Greg something."

"Yeah probably, lets see what we can find."

* * *

The next 3 hours consisted of going from shop to shop, looking at all the cool stuff, walking, and talking. After a long day of shopping they had found a perfect pair of sunglass for Warrick and cute Los Angeles shirt for Catherine.

"Number 4, check. On to number 5 and then to 6" Nick said as they walked out of the final store they wanted to go to

"Are you going to be doing that all night? And besides I only told you 4 things. What is 5 and 6?"

"Well I decided if you could make the list at least I could add to it" Nick said with a cute grin "I can tell you number 5 but number 6 is my secret. Okay?"

"Okay, what is number 5?"

"Dinner"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, what else did you think it was?" Nick said

"I don't know, but dinner sounds good."

So they were off to the hotel to enjoy dinner or Number 5 as Nick called it.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that tomorrow we're going home," Nick said at the restaurant while him and Sara waited for the check

"Yeah it is. But I miss Vegas." Sara said as the waitress returned with their check

"Yeah me too. Do you want to get out of here?" Nick said as he stood up and grabbed Sara's hand

"Sure. What are we going to do now?" Sara said as she stood up and intertwined her hand with Nick's

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Sara said as they walked out the front entrance of the hotel

"Yup" Nick responded as he draped his arm over Sara shoulders

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No, you'll just have to wait and see"

"Okay. So do you know anymore about this Kate Leonard girl?"

"Ummm…besides being 24, and being a brunette; Grissom told me that he got found out about her from one his friends in Los Angeles. I think he's a supervisor or something like that at the Crime Lab. Well, I guess he was looking for some people to work there and she applied, but he really didn't need anyone to work DNA. By the sounds of her I think her and Greg will kick it off."

"Yeah they probably will"

"I bet you $10 bucks that he'll ask her out." Nick as they approach the boating dock

"10 bucks, do you have little confidence in your friend Greggo? I'll bet you $50 that he'll ask her out and that they'll start dating within ummm…..2 months." Sara said as she stopped along the railing of the boat dock.

"I didn't think you were the quite the gambler, Miss Sidle" Nick said as he looked into Sara's eyes

"There are a lot of things you don't about me, Mr. Stokes. Like did you think I would do this?" Sara said right before she grabbed Nick into a big passionate kiss.

"So what's my surprise?" Sara said as if the kiss had never happened

"One sec. Wow."

"You like that Nicky boy" Sara said with a big grin

"Yeah"

"Well there's more where that came from. But first, what is my surprise?"

"Well it's almost time" Nick said as he looked at his watch

"Time for what?"

"For our boat cruise" Nick said as he grabbed Sara's hand and led her the boat they were going to ride on

"Our what?" Sara said as she was still figuring out what was going on

"Our boat cruise around the city"

"Really" Sara said as she stopped to look at Nick

"Yeah, I wanted to make our last night in LA something memorable"

"You're so sweet" Sara said as she gave Nick a peck on the cheek

"Are you Nick Stokes?" a man said as he approached both Nick and Sara

"Yes"

"I'm Captain Lee Michaels, are you ready to board the boat?"

"Yeah I think we are" Nick said as he wrapped an arm around Sara as they boarded the boat

"Nick, thank you for doing this whole boat thing, it's so beautiful." Sara said as she leaned into Nick as they both lay on the deck of the boat looking at the sky

"Yeah it's beautiful" Nick said as he kissed the top of Sara's hair

"What time is our flight tomorrow? Sara said as she looked up

"I think Grissom told me like 10 or something like that, I'll have to look at the tickets, but it's early."

* * *

"I'm so ready to fall asleep" Sara said as she fell onto the bed

"Me too" Nick said as he fell onto the bed next to Sara

"Night, Nick" Sara said as she kissed Nick before going to sleep

"Night, Sara" Nick said then both fell asleep


	16. Get Me A Ticket for an Aeroplane

A/N: The title is from the song "The Letter" by The BOX TOPS.

* * *

"Where's Grissom?" Sara said to Nick as she looked at her watch as they waited at the terminal of the airport

"I don't know. He said he would be here at 8:30. Maybe he got stuck in traffic." Nick said as he paced in front of Sara

"Hey Sara, Nick" Grissom said as he walked towards them

"Hey Grissom, where have you been? We're almost about to board." Sara said

"I was making sure Kate was on our flight."

"Where is she?" Nick said he picked up his and Sara's bags

"She said she was going to get a magazine for the plane and not to bother waiting for her, that she would meet us when we're in Vegas."

"Now boarding, rows 28-34" A women from the terminal announced of the P.A. system

"That's me," Grissom said as he picked up his bag and started to walk to the gate

"Now boarding, rows 20-28" The same women announced

"That us" Nick said as he started to walk towards the gate with their bags in tow

"So I guess we'll see this 'Kate' in Vegas then." Sara said as she walked next to Nick and then handed their tickets to the women standing next to the gate, and then boarded the plane.

"Middle or aisle?" Nick said as he approached row 26

"Middle" Sara said as she went pass Nick to her seat as Nick placed their bags in the overhead compartment

"What time is it?" Sara said looking to Nick

"9:15, they should be done boarding soon and then we'll leave."

"Excuse me, that's my seat" a young brunette women said as she pointed to the window seat next Sara

"Ooh" Sara said as she moved to allow the young women to pass

"Attention everyone, we're now leaving Los Angeles and we are now approaching take-off for Las Vegas, Nevada" One of the flight attendants said of the P.A. systems

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle, are you visiting Vegas?" Sara said to the women next to her

"Hi, I'm Kate, Kate Leonard" the women said as she shook Sara's hand. "Actually, I'm starting a new job in Vegas"

"Really?" Sara said and the women shook her head "Nick" Sara said as she turned around to face Nick

"Yeah, Sara"

"This is Kate" She replied directing Nick's attention to the women sitting next to her

"Like Kate, working at CSI, Kate?" Nick said surprised

"How do you know about that?" Kate replied meekly surprised that these two complete strangers knew this much about her

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes. Sara and I work at the CSI lab. Grissom told us that you were coming to work in the DNA lab so Greg could work in field."

"Hi, Grissom said that I would be meeting some of his co-workers today. I just didn't think I would be sitting next to them." Kate said now very interested in Nick and Sara.

"I bet Grissom did this on purpose" Sara said realizing the situation.

"You're probably right." Nick said

"Kate, do you have any questions about Vegas?

"Yeah, I've got a few. Well first, can you tell me about yourselves and the rest of the shift? So at least I'll have a slight chance of recognizing everybody."

"Sure, we'll first you have Grissom, who is the supervisor, which you've already met." Sara replied

"Okay, I got that, what about everyone else."

"Then you've got me and Sara; then Catherine, who has a daughter; Warrick; and then Greg." Nick said now replying to the question

"Grissom, Catherine, you, and you" Kate said pointing to Nick and Sara, while also counting on her fingers. "Warrick and Greg. Is that the whole night shift?"

"Mostly, so Kate tell us about yourself" Nick chimed in

"I'm Kate Marie Leonard, I went to college in California, umm… studied DNA analyzing, so that is really my main thing I deal with. I've never have been out of California, which means I've never been to Las Vegas, so I'm a little nervous about that."

"Kate, I felt the same way when I came here. I'm for San Francisco. Luckly, I had Nick to show me around town." Sara said smiling to Nick. "Kate can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Kate replied not sure where this was going or what she was going to ask

"Are you single, I mean are you seeing anyone?"

"No, why?

"We'll there is Greg back at the lab, who is single, and while since I had Nick to show me around. I was thinking maybe Greg could take you out and show you around."

"Wow, I've known you guys for almost an hour and you are already setting me up on a date."

"We are working together now" Nick said with a laugh

"Sure, I'll love to go out with Greg. But first, why do you think we should got out?"

"Well, he's funny, sweet, smart, and a great guy. Actually, he is the one who got me and Nick together."

"He sounds fun. I can't wait to meet him. You said he got you and Nick together? Kate said now really interested in Greg

"Yeah, he convinced Nick to ask me to come with him to this conference." Sara told Kate

"Greg sounds great. Is he excited about going into the field?"

"Yeah he is, but the thing is, he doesn't know you are coming. He doesn't know that he has a replacement. He is suppose to be picking all of us up from the airport, so you'll be able to meet him then."

"May I have your attention, we are now descending in to Las Vegas. We should be arriving in 10 minutes. Hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you." A man announce over the plane's PA system

"Wow this flight went by fast." Nick said as he looked over at Kate and Sara

"Yeah it did." Sara said as she intertwined her right hand with Nick

"Are you excited?" Nick said questioning Kate

"Yeah, I'm just really excited to just have a job and I'm a little excited to see Greg. You really sold me on him, Sara."

"Really" Sara said excited that she was going to win her bet against Nick, but also that she really liked Kate and was glad that maybe she could find Greg a girlfriend.

"Yeah"


	17. Small Meeting

"Greg, someone is here to meet you. Greg Sanders, Kate Leonard, the new DNA girl. Kate, Greg." Grissom said as he introduced Kate to Greg

"Hi" Greg said as he shook Kate's hand. "So does that mean I can work in the field?"

"Yup" Grissom said as he picked up his bags and he motioned for everyone to follow him to luggage claim.

"Is she single?" Greg said as he talked to Nick as he walked next to him, while Kate and Sara walked in front of them.

"Yeah. She sounds really interested in you when we were talking about you while we were on the plane." Nick said he started down the stairs

"Really?" Greg said a little surprised

"Oh yeah. I think today might be your lucky day, Greggo. So why don't you ask her out."

"Sounds like a good idea my friend." Greg said as he patted Nick on the back.

"So what do you think of Greg?" Sara said as she smiled at Kate as they followed Grissom

"He seems great. He's just like you described but only a little bit better." Kate said with a smile, "Can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure. Anything." Sara said as she started down the stairs to the luggage claim

"Can you maybe talk to Greg and set something up between us?" Kate said sheeplishly

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about it, I bet you Greg has already convinced Nick to see about you and him going out."

"Thanks, I think me and you are really going to get along." Kate replied with a smile.

"Hi Kate, which bag is yours? I'll grab it for ya." Greg said as he approached Kate as they stood by the baggage claim.

"Thanks Greg, It's this one" Kate said as she pointed to a black suitcase that was coming near them.

"I got it" Greg said as Kate went to grab the suitcase. "Kate, I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight. I could show you around and then we could head to the lab if you wanted to check it out."

"I would love to Greg. Thanks for asking."

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter, but it just didn't flow with the next chapter soI just decided to make it its own.


	18. A Sweet Reply

"Sara, Nick here's a letter for you guys." Grissom said as he walked to the break room. It had been over two months since Grissom, Sara, Nick, and Kate came back from Los Angeles.

"What does it say?" Nick said trying to look over Sara's shoulder.

"It's a letter from Ali and Austin. Remember, from Seattle, that we met in LA, who were going to get married. They sent us a wedding picture too."

"What does the letter say?" Nick said still trying to read of Sara's shoulder

"Nick let me just read it to you. It says….

_Dear Nick and Sara,_

_It's hard to believe that it's been two months since we met and that Austin and I are married. I told Austin that we should send you guys a letter to see what was going on because we had so much fun together when we met in Los Angeles. Not many things have changed with us. We are still working in Seattle and really enjoying our job. I hope you two are still together and happily in love. I bet you two still are. From the week spent together even Austin could tell you guys were in love. Shift is starting, so I have to start finishing this letter up. I wish you guys the best. And we wish your friends the best too. Hope to keep in touch with you guys and maybe we can meet up again sometime. Or maybe even come to Las Vegas for a wedding. Wink, wink. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Ali and Austin _

"That was a nice letter" Nick said as he grabbed the picture that was also in the letter. It was a picture of Ali, in her wedding dress, and Austin, in his tux, posing outside the church under a tree.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they even remembered us and that they could say such sweet things about us."

"Are you going to write them back?"

"Yeah, probably tell them what's going on with everyone" Sara said as Grissom called everyone attention to hand out cases.

"Catherine your with Nick, DB in the desert, Brass is there. Greg, your with me. Sara you're here tonight with Kate." Grissom said a he passed out the slips

"See you later" Catherine said as she kissed Grissom on the cheek before calling Nick to follow her

"I guess I'm with Grissom tonight. I wonder what's in store tonight. Have fun with Sara." Greg said before kissing Kate and getting off the couch to meet Grissom at the car.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Kate asked as she came to sit next to Sara

"I think I'm going to write a letter back to some friends that we met in Los Angeles at the conference. They sent us a wonderful letter telling us what's going on and a picture from their wedding " Sara said as she showed Kate the letter.

"That's a really sweet letter. Love the last part. It so true, just meeting you and Nick, you can tell that you guys are in love. I also like the part about them coming to a wedding here."

"Yeah, I bet there will be more than just one wedding, you and Greg are pretty hot and heavy, and so is Grissom and Catherine.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Greg and I have only have been going out for 2 months and even less for Catherine and Grissom." Kate said as she stood and pushed in her chair

"Hey, I told Nick, you and Greg were going to start dating within 2 months and look at you, you are. So hold me to this, I bet you and Greg will get married eventually."

"Well, thanks Sara for thinking that. I have to start running some of Grissom's things before he starts freaking out on me. Bye" Kate said as she waved and left the break room

_Dear Austin and Ali,_ Sara started as she sat at the table in the break room writing her letter

_Life has been great in Las Vegas. Thank you so much for the letter and picture, it was very sweet. I would also like to say congratulations on getting married. As you had thought, Nick and I are still together and are very happy. There is no wedding yet, but between you and me I hope there is one in the future. Nick and I might not be the only ones getting married in the future, Our supervisor is dating Catherine, who is a CSI and our friend Greg is dating our new DNA girl, who actually we hired while we were in LA. Again thank you for the sweet letter and maybe we could get together sometime soon. _

_Best wishes to you guys for the future,_

_Sara & Nick_


End file.
